For most consumers, cleaning porcelain, for example in a bathroom or other area, is a disagreeable, difficult and, often, ineffectively executed task. More problematic, in geographic areas where water hardness exceeds ideal levels (85% of the United States), cleaning bathroom surfaces, such as sinks, toilets, and tubs is especially challenging due to more serious build-ups of scum, hard water rings, rust, or lime and other mineral deposits. Moreover, cleaning requires that a consumer must usually buy additional items, such as sponges, scrub pads, brushes or applicators before a porcelain cleaner can be used. This creates the possibility that inappropriate implements will be used because they are on hand without purchase, or that the consumer will purchase the wrong applicators. In both cases, the consumer may not even recognize there is a problem.